<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Azuma vent fic pt 38 by ChatoyantChan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080270">Azuma vent fic pt 38</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatoyantChan/pseuds/ChatoyantChan'>ChatoyantChan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, also guy bc azuguy tingz haha, also ship but Barely but still tagging as such bc???, anyway sorry its messy as per usual i have a shit writing style, anyway yeah i felt kinda sad and lonely and walked around my campus a bit and thought id write this, azuma is really easy to vent through im so sorry king, i should write smth normal and not a vent but im little sad ok??, its like a two word offhand comment but i still wanna give the warning !!, small tw nothing explicit but roundabout reference to jumping off a building?????, this is a vent haha, yeah idk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:54:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatoyantChan/pseuds/ChatoyantChan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it's 1:30am and Azuma is chilling on the balcony.... or smth like that</p>
<p> </p>
<p>its a vent guys come on</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Guy/Yukishiro Azuma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Azuma vent fic pt 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>format is Bleh as per usual and yeah another azuma vent !!!!!!!! he's so easy to vent through because i too get lonely and ghost people (pun??? intended idk)</p>
<p>also what am i sUPPOSED to title this thats the doc name i wrote it in so</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind is nice… its soft and slightly cold, feels about as expected for the time (around 1:30am, if Azuma had to guess). THe balcony by no means had any spectacular view, far from it really… but the lights were pretty enough and he simply didn’t want to be inside and suffocating, because being outside was better (even if only slightly).</p>
<p>“It’s late” was all Azuma had to hear to know Guy had come out (how Azuma didn’t hear the door he’s not sure… old age perhaps? Or maybe he is that distracted…).<br/>“I could say the same to you?” Azuma’s smile was small and refined, but he was more than aware it was still dazzling enough if he had to assume.<br/>“Don’t be like that, you weren’t in bed.”<br/>“So you came looking for me?”<br/>“Naturally, what if something had happened?”<br/>Azuma laughed slightly, the only danger he was in right now was how much he leaned over the railing 5 minutes ago, he’d be fine… he’s been through worse… he’s done worse…<br/>“I appreciate the thought, Guy.”<br/>“Of course, now shall we head back?”<br/>Azuma looked over the view again, inside is far too suffocating and he wasn’t ready to drown himself like that…<br/>While it won’t work, he’ll still try.</p>
<p>“It’s nice out isn’t it?”<br/>There's a pause, before Guy agrees humbly, coming up beside Azuma to see the view for himself… <br/>‘At least he’s taking pity on me’ acts as the mental sigh of relief on Azuma’s end.<br/>Azuma looks down... then slowly looks up… before he leans his head against Guy’s shoulder to his left.<br/>“If you wanted-”<br/>“It's fine.”<br/>They both understood, plain and simple.<br/>And that’s all Azuma can really ask for right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s cold out-”<br/>“Is it?” Azuma hadn’t noticed… but now that he feels the slight warmth of Guy’s shoulders he realizes he probably should have a jacket.<br/>“It is. Do you want me to go grab a blanket?”<br/>“No it’s fine, we can head inside.<br/>Azuma is aware his smile isn’t bright now, and that it’s not particularly warm, but Guy takes the sentiment anyway, offering his arm for Azuma to take.<br/>“You’re a good person,” Azuma laughs softly to himself… where would he be right now anyway had he not been rescued? Probably still on the balcony for starters-<br/>“Am I? I’m glad you think so.” and Guy’s small smile is more than enough right now, and Azuma can tell his is a little softer now.<br/>“Of course.” and they’re back in their room now, shutting the cold wind out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry its bad</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>